


another mask off

by thetr1ckster



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Coming Out, Friendship, Nonbinary Character, Short & Sweet, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetr1ckster/pseuds/thetr1ckster
Summary: "...I wanted you to help me look pretty."-Akira comes out to Ann.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	another mask off

**Author's Note:**

> New year means no more being shy about posting this fic I wrote a long time ago.

“Thanks for coming with me, Ann,” Akira said as the two of them casually strolled along the streets of Harajuku.

“Mmm!” She hummed happily, chewing and swallowing the last bite of her crepe, “No thanks needed,” she responded with a wink.

All Akira could do was smile at his friend. Despite his heart beating rapidly in his chest, he managed to keep his cool. Adjusting his glasses and twirling his curly hair, he let her continue.

“I’m actually relieved you asked me to help,” he explained, licking cream from her fingers and tossing the decorative wrapper in a nearby trash bin. Their eyes scanned the windows on each side of the street, observing the elaborately dressed mannequins, “If only Ryuji asked for help with fashion, maybe he wouldn’t only wear graphic t-shirts with English phrases he can’t even read on them.”

Akira snorted, “Aw, come on… it’s not that bad…”

Ann stopped in her tracks and raised an eyebrow at her friend as if to ask ‘ _Really?_ ’

“Okay, it’s bad. But!” he held out a finger as she started walking again, “Terrible fashion sense aside, he’s still a good-looking guy.”

“Being hot doesn’t make his closet any less embarrassing,” This time, they both paused. Her cheeks burned a bright hue of pink when she realized what she actually said. She looked to Akira and all she saw was a knowing smirk, “No! I- I didn’t mean—“

“You didn’t mean to confirm my suspicions that you totally have it bad,” he interrupted smugly, “No, of course not.”

Socking him in the arm, she pouted, “Akira Kurusu, so help me god, if you even _think_ about telling hi—“

He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and used his other hand to mimic zipping his mouth shut.

Shrugging him off, she turned her attention to back to the many clothing stores surrounding them. She held out a finger and pointed to one in particular, “Over there! That place has really nice, affordable clothes!” She announced before hooking her arm with his and leading the way there.

Upon entering the store, Akira looked around. His eyes glanced up at the signs hanging from the ceilings, signifying the two respective sections of the store: Men’s and Women’s.

His grey eyes slowly scanned the store before landing on one clothing rack in particular. When he began walking toward it, he felt Ann’s arm tighten on him.

“Akira, come on. The men’s section is this way.”

He gulped.

“I-I know…”

Without saying another word, he released himself from her hold and started toward the rack once more.

Ann stood in place for a moment as her friend walked away from her. Tilting her head in confusion, she shrugged before finally following him. As she approached him, she noticed him holding an article of clothing in his hands.

A grey pleated mini-skirt.

It was cute but the size labeled on the hanger indicated it was far too large for her. She observed the way Akira’s thumb grazed gently over the fabric, a habit she knew too well. Whenever she did it, she knew that she was going to buy whatever she was holding.

Placing a hand on his shoulder, she licked her lips and spoke quietly, “Uh… Akira?”

He didn’t reply. His ears turned red.

“That’s… a skirt,” she pointed out.

“I know…” he repeated. “I… want it…”

She noticed the nervousness in Akira’s voice. Despite her perplexity, she cleared her throat and perked herself up, trying her best to lighten the mood, “Oh? For who?”

“For… me.”

She paused, blue eyes flickering between the skirt and her friend. Her glossed lips parted but nothing came out. Akira was the one who broke the silence.

“Can I try it on?”

“S-Sure! The fitting room is over there,” she said, pointing.

He gnawed on his bottom lip for a moment before a hint of a smile grew on his face. He turned toward where she pointed and started toward it. His stride was almost eager, like an excited child.

Ann waited outside the fitting room as Akira closed himself inside. Only a few minutes had passed when she finally heard him call to her. Approaching the door, he eased the door open to let her in.

What she saw was Akira, looking himself over in the full-body mirror. He wore only his white Shujin Academy turtleneck, his navy blue suspenders, and the grey skirt he just picked out. Ann was shocked to find that his legs were also shaved.

“H-How do I look?” he stammered.

His wavering voice caused her to tear her eyes away from his outfit and look at his face. His eyes were red with unshed tears. She would have been concerned if he also didn’t have a smile on his face.

“You look… great… You really do…” She trailed off, “I’m sorry… I guess I’m a little confused. Why a skirt?”

“I…” Akira swallowed. This was it. “I wanted something to wear when I don’t feel very… masculine.”

“What do you mean?”

Akira turned away from the mirror and faced her, grabbing her hands in theirs.

“Ann… I don’t feel like a man… at least… not _all_ the time.”

She blinked at them, waiting for them to continue explaining all this to her.

“I know it sounds a little complicated. I’m still trying to figure it out for myself,” they looked at themself in the mirror once again, “I asked you to come with me today because you are the most beautiful girl I know. And… I wanted you to help me look pretty.”

She ran her thumbs over their trembling hands. She noticed more tears of joy fall from their eyes and reached up to wipe them away.

“Hey,” they locked eyes, “We’re not leaving this store until you are drop-dead gorgeous, okay?”

Akira’s expression lit up like a Christmas tree. “You… you mean it?”

With a nod, she enveloped them in a hug, “Thank you for telling me, Akira.”

They nodded against her as more tears fell from their eyes. When she finally released them, she backed up to look them up and down once more. She could only say one thing.

“ _Damn…_ ”


End file.
